Ella se enamoro?, y de su amo?
by AnnaPotterLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix se enamoro de nada mas y nada menos que de Voldemort, como es eso posible?...de alguna manera habra afectado su muerte


Disclaimer: yo no soy J.K Rowling solo tomo sus fascinantes personajes para divertirme Pottericamente

Ella enamorada? Y de su amo?

Ella estaba enamorada de su amo, inaceptable como era posible?  
>ella se habia casado con un sangre pura y estaba orgullosa de ello, ella no aceptaría jamás estar emparentada con un sagre sucia y mucho menos con un muggle, ella por decisión propia y por respeto a su sangre se habia casado con Rodophus Lestrange, asi que ella se despojo de su apellido que con tanto orgullo portaba y se convirtió en Bellatrix Lestrange.<br>Ella estudio en Hogwarts, en su primer año el sombrero seleccionador la mando a Slytherin, dibujo una sonrisa en su cara ella habia nacido para esta en Slytherin, aunque claro ella siempre oculto la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el viejo sombrero ese dia, el sombrero se habia atrevido a decirle que aunque todos tenían derecho a una educación mágica de calidad etcétera ella lo usaría para mal, que jamás habia visto a una niña de 11 años que fuera tan fría o sanguinaria. Ja! Como si eso leimportara ella solo le dijo al a ese sombrero viejo y remendado que cerrara su enorme boca de tela barata y la mandara a una casa, sin pensarlo el sombrero la mando a Slythering.  
>En su segundo año empezó a hablarle a Rodolphus y eso que el tuvo suerte Bella era muy conicida, pero ella solo hablaba a sus hermanas Narcisa y Andromeda, aunque Andromeda no le simpatizaba mucho, le hablaba a Theodore, Sirius y sus tontos amigos(ellos también tenían suerte), los hermanos Carrow, Dolohov, etc.<br>Asi pasaron tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, jamás se le ocurrió entrar a estudios muggles, tampoco Oclumancia, Adivinacion, ni siquiera Runas Antiguas, ella solo se enfocaba en una cosa Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero era mas que claro que bellatrix no quería Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para defenderse ella sabia que al terminar su educación en Hogwarts, practicaría las Artes Oscuras y haría historia, si ella lo sabia.  
>Cuando termino sus estudios El Señor Tenebroso se habia alzado todo su poder estaba en lo mas alto, todo el mundo tenia miedo, nadie lo nombraba por temor: Lord Voldermort<br>Bellatrix supo para quien seria su lealtad y por quien ella haría historia.  
>muy poco después se caso con Rodolphus Lestrange, le hizo honor a la familia Black por no romper el lema de la familia <em>Toujours Pur. <em>  
>después de arduo trabajo se coloco en alto se convirtió en la mortifaga mas fiel a Voldemort, a la mas leal. Cuando el poder de Voldemort cayo, fue la peor noticia para Bellatrix, hizo todavía mas coraje cuando descubrió que todo habia sido por culpa de Harry Potter, el tonto y sucio niño que vivio.<br>Tan pronto se hubo enterado Bellatrix se reunió con su esposo y con Barty Crouch Jr. Para ir a buscar a ese mocoso no hubo respuesta, se fue hacia los Longbottom, Frank y Alice los aurores, miembros de la Orden del Fenix, los torturo para que hablaran, Rodolphus la miraba con una cara entre Admiracion y Horrorizacion, Barty tenia una cara difícil de explicar pero Bella solo se concentraba en una cosa: Su señor, se imaginaba a ella tomada de la mano de su señor juntos terminando con todos los sangre sucia, muggles y traidores a la sangre y empezarían con los potter una idea algo extraña de cómo seria un final feliz sin embargo a ella le gustaba, se dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, Rodolphus y Barty sonrieron también Bella era hermosa y sonriendo aun mas y aunque hacela sonreir asi costaba mucho su señor lo valia, torturaron a los Longbottom sin respuesta alguna, terminaron locos total su hijo pagaría las consecuencias de la insensates de sus padres.  
>se fueron los llevaron a Azkaban donde cumplieron una sentencia de 14 años, aun asi ella sonreía ella sabia que cuando su señor volviera el se lo agradecería y le diría lo importante que ella es para el.<br>Asi fue su señor regreso los saco de Azkaban y el humor de Bellatrix subió hasta los cielos que ahora eran de el y ella también era de su propiedad, ella estaba enamorada de Lord Voldemort el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y ella su fiel mortifaga, nadie se preocuparía por Rodolphus ella se encargaría de el.

Llego la guerra y como todos sabían el final se acercaba, solo un vando podría vivir y el otro se perdería para siempre, bellatrix estaba segura de quien terminaría con quien, ellos terminarían con todos los muggles, sangre sucia, y traidores a la sangre, todos esos que osaron a difamar y manchar el nombre de los magos por sus tonterías de convivir pacíficamente con los muggles, y habia otra cosa Voldemort, su señor, su amor, su idolatría tendría que batirse en duelo con Harry Potter y ella sabia como todos que solo uno de los dos podría vivir y ella sabia que seria el.  
>Llegaron tres mocosas y la empezaron a atacar Bellatrix se burlo de todas podría matar a las tres con un mano atada a la espalda y con los ojos cerrados logro que por poco le diera a la pelirroja pero solo la rozo y llego su madre otra pelirroja pero esta mas bien era gorda se batio en duelo con ella, de hecho era el mejor duelo que habia tenido en mucho tiempo y tenia que aceptar que era buena pero no mejor que ella.<br>Bellatrix tenia que voltiar , tenia que ver donde estaba su amo y estaba vivo, aunque era obvio que si estuviera muerto todos ya estuvieran celebrando, ante esa idea que ella tomo como blasfemia voltio, lo miro el la miraba también pero llego Harry Potter venia por atrás no estaba muerto! Tenia que gritárselo prevenirlo de que el chicho estaba vivo, en eso llego un hechizo que le dio justo en el corazón, sus ojos se vaciaron y su vida termino, ella murió viéndolo solo a el, fiel hasta la muerte solo para el, y el fue lo ultimo que vieron sus ojos, jamás supo si el vivio para vengarla y seguir con su reinado o si murió para algún dia reunirse con ella.

**Lamento burlarme de Molly pero este fanfic es del punto de vista en el que lo miraría Bellatrix :S….Dejen rewievs,….a mi gran idola Bellatrix Lestrange3 **


End file.
